Feliz Cumpleaños MI Neko
by mirashi-uchiha-uzumaki
Summary: 23 de julio, cumpleaños del moreno, Naruto no sabe que regalarle, pero se le ocurre un idea... le obsequiara el mejor regalo al neko... Lemon... SasuNaru...


23 de julio, cumpleaños de Sasuke, la verdad no sabía que le podía regalar, son novios desde hace tiempo, pero aun así, no tiene ni la remota idea de que obsequiarle…

-veamos, le gusta leer, tal ves si le regalo un libro… NO, mejor no, lo mas seguro es que los demás piensen eso…-pensaba el rubio

El rubio se levanto de su cama, para luego ir a la cocina y así preparar su famoso ramen…

-no puedo pensar con el estomago vacío-pensaba...

Después de cinco minutos ya su ramen estaba listo, tomo sus palillos y empezó a comer…

Después de un rato termino de comer, se fue a su habitación se recostó en la cama y de nuevo empezó a pensar que le regalaría a su neko…

-Recuerdo que en mi último cumpleaños me regalo un cupón de comida gratis por un año en ichiraku, y ese día me confeso lo que sentía…

El rubio se levanto la camisa y empezó a acariciar su plano abdomen, paseando su mano sobre su ombligo…

-ya… ya… lo ¡TENGO!

Se acomodo la camisa, tomo el dinero de la mesa y salio…

-veamos, necesito sogas, cartón, y cintas de ceda…

Entro a una tienda en la cual compro cintas de ceda color negro…

-ahora solo me falta el cartón y las sogas, eso se consigue en cualquier lugar…

Fue el Ichiraku… y saludo al viejo como siempre…

-hola viejo… ¿oye tienes cartón?

-hola Naruto, creo que si, déjame buscar…

Después de un rato apareció el hombre con un cartón algo pequeño, pero que servía…

Lo tomo y salio rápidamente del lugar…

-creo que tengo sogas en la casa, aunque necesito papel para forrar el cartón…

Entro a una librería en el cual pidió papel boutn azul. Pago y se fue corriendo a su casa…

Llego a su casa, la cual acomodo, rápidamente…

-Ya esta lista, ahora solo toca poner los detalles…

Cuando iba a su habitación sonó su celular (N/a si en mi fic ahí teléfonos ¬¬)

Salio de su cuarto fue a la sala y lo tomo…

-moshi-moshi… ¿así que planean hacerle una fiesta al baka?

-……………..

-yo le digo así porque quiero

-…………..

-pero es que…

-…………. ¬¬

-esta bien, yo lo distraigo…

-……….

Después de ahí no se escucho mas nada, solo el sonido de que se había terminado la llamada…

-bueno llamare al baka…

Marco el número y espero a que por fin el moreno contestara

-hola neko…

-kitsune, no me gusta que me digas así…

-pues no es mi problema, oye ¿quieres ir a comer?

-no

-por favor…

-no

-por mi…

-hmp, esta bien…

-te paso a buscar dentro de treinta minutos…

Dicho esto el rubio colgó, y termino por arreglar las cosas…

-bueno listo, ahora a buscarlo…

Fue saltando por los tejados rápidamente hasta llegar al barrio Uchiha…

Llego hasta la puerta toco un par de veces y espero…

Se abre la puerta mostrando al sexy moreno, que tiene como novio…

-llegas tardes…

-gomen, tenía cosas que hacer…

-Hmp…

Dicho esto, Sasuke jalo al rubio hacía el y el dio un pequeño beso…

-ahora si kitsune vámonos…

-ok neko…

Ambos chicos salieron del barrio de lo más tranquilos…

-oye se me olvido decirte… Sakura quiere que vayamos a su casa un momento… es que… me va a dar algo…

-ok…

Ambos chicos fueron en dirección a la casa de pelirosa…

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura. Naruto abrió la puerta para encontrarse con todo oscuro…

-¡sorpresa!-gritaron todos los amigos y compañeros del moreno…

-Sasuke feliz cumpleaños…

-gracias Sakura…

Todos los demás empezaron a felicitar al moreno, entregándoles sus obsequios…

Naruto observaba al moreno detalladamente, la verdad esperaba a que su regalo le gustara al moreno…

Se acerco a el, y le dio un papel, para después irse, pero antes le susurro al oído unas palabras…

-Lee esto dentro de cinco minutos…

Cuando Naruto se fue, pasaron los cincos minutos, en el cual el moreno se aparto de los demás y abrió el papel…

-te espero en mi casa…

Sasuke tomo el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo…

Salio silenciomente de la casa, y fue directo a la de SU kitsune…

Llego al lugar y noto que la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que Sasuke pasó tras tocar el timbre sin respuesta unas 30 veces. Fue entrando en la casa de su koi hasta que llegó a su habitación y se encontró con algo que lo dejó más cachondo de lo que alguna vez pudo llegar a pensar que estaría en algún futuro posible. Allí estaba la persona a la que había dado una invitación a su casa, amarrado con unos lazos de seda, una venda en la boca y colgaba del techo un letrero hecho a mano que decía "¡feliz cumple MI NEKO!".

Sasuke sentía algo doloroso en la entrepierna, cuando quiso mirar vio que su ropa estrujaba contra una gran erección de la que no se había percibido, ya que había estado muy ocupado reteniendo una hemorragia nasal. Una vez al lado de la cama, con ayuda de la mirada del rubio, termino de entender de qué se trataba todo. Una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro mientras habría "la maleta" que se encontraba al lado de la cama, y sacaba el látigo, esa sería una tarde divertida.

El Uchiha penetró al ojiazul quien hizo una mueca de dolor y placer ya que no hubo preparación, pero si quería sadomasoquismo tenía que aguantar el dolor, luego vinieron los latigazos, pero parecía no haber objeción por parte de Naruto, a quien se le empezaba a chorreársele baba por la venda. El azabache tenía una cara que lo hacía parecer un maniaco abusador sexual violando a un inocente niñito de 4 años, pero aquí no había ninguna objeción por parte del azotado, al parecer le estaba gustando.

Cuando sasuke se decidió a quitarle la mordaza oyó los suspiros y gemidos de placer de su koi.

-más fuente-

Tras oír esto el ojinegro empezó a embestirlo más fuerte.

-no baka, azótame más fuerte-

Al oír esto el moreno se excitó aún más y como buen seme obedeció, y de inmediato empezó a intensificar la hostia que recibía Naruto. Con cada latigazo que le proporcionaba el ojiazul contraía su cuerpo hasta el punto de apretar aún más su interior cosa que hizo que el azabache se corriera en su interior, al sentir el semen tibio de su novio dentro suyo no pudo evitar correrse él también. Sin aliento y jadeante Naruto solo pudo preguntar:

-¿te gustó tu regalo?

Sasuke no puedo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios…

-El mejor que me hayan dado en mi vida

Naruto No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara, la verdad su idea había sido todo un éxito…

-Sasu…

-¿qué?

-feliz cumpleaños…

-gracias mi kitsune…

**Fin…**

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

Este a sido el fic mas difícil que e hecho, la verdad no quiero que me maten, es mi primer lemon, y no soy muy buena para eso…

¡Espero review!

¡Sayonara!


End file.
